Many drivers and passengers place various types of objects within a center console of an interior of a vehicle. In many vehicles, the center console/center panel region may include a tray and/or a compartment that may be utilized to hold the objects. A major limitation for the tray and/or compartment is that objects tend to move and fall as a result of a movement of the vehicle. Additionally, a limitation of the compartment is that in many occasions there is a requirement of opening of a lid to place objects or remove objects from the compartment. Consequently, both of these configurations may result in damage to the objects, driver distraction, and/or occupant inconvenience as objects may fall or are not easily accessible.
Moreover, the mounting or holding of portable electronic devices (e.g., cell phones, smart phones, tablets, MP3 players) within vehicles has become more complicated over time. In particular, with the advent of more models of portable electronic devices of numerous sizes and form factors, numerous types of device mounts may be required to mount or hold these devices within vehicles. For instance, such mounts include claps, cradles, or holders only configured for a limited amount of portable electronic device form factors. Additionally, such mounts/holders may only hold certain types of portable electronic devices. In many instances, the movement of the vehicle and the weight of the portable electronic device may cause the mount/holder to fall or cause the portable electronic device to detach/slide from the mount/holder resulting in the portable electronic device falling to the ground, which may result in damage to the portable electronic device, driver distraction, and/or occupant inconvenience.